XMass With The XMen
by xAmerican Angelx
Summary: What do the XMen do during Christmas time? What anybody does! They simply shop, decorate, and celebrate! But with the XMen, things can never be simple! Read&Review. :
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! This is going to be my first fic that isn't a one-shot so bare with me. I'll try to update soon but with school and stuff, it's going to be tricky. I'll try to do a chapter a week but the more reveiws I get the faster i'll try to update!**

**Flames are always accepted. They keep me warm in the cold winters that New York brings! I'm always happy to hear what you have to say and I'll usually respond to your reviews.**

**-- xAmerican Angelx 3333**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan had seen a lot of things in his day. He'd fought a lot of mutants, watched a lot of them die, and seen things most people couldn't even fathom. But _nothing_ could prepare him for this kind of torture.

"NOOOO!" Logan yelled as he was forcefully pushed into the van, "HELP!"

"Oh my god! Logan shut up!"

"Never! I won't go! You can't make me!"

"God Logan," Kitty panted as she continued to help Marie, John, Bobby, and Jubes shove Logan in the car, "Get a grip, it's just Christmas shopping!"

Logan momentarily stopped his struggling against the five teenaged mutants, "Just Christmas shopping?" He said, "Oh no, don't say it like it's no big deal. The last time I went shopping with everyone, I lost two fingers!"

"They grew back!" Jubilee said defensively, "And I bet it didn't even hurt that bad!"

"You closed them in a revolving door," John said with a smirk, "That was _real _smooth Sparky.

"And, yes, it did hurt _that _bad!" Logan said, trying once again to get out of the van.

Jubilee, ignoring Logan's remark, launched herself at John and tackled him to the ground. John, taken completely by surprise, crashed to the floor. He groped for his fallen lighter, but Jubes kicked it far from his reach. Marie, Bobby, and Kitty just laughed.

Scott, Ororo, Jean, and Kurt, who had been watching the spectacle with interest, finally decided to intervene. Ororo and Jean each grabbed one of Jubilee's arms and pulled her, with some difficulty, off of John. He stood up, angrily muttering something about Jubilee needing anger management.

Scott and Kurt went to help with the Logan situation. They walked up to the van and stuck their heads in through an open window.

"Struggle all you want Logan, you still have to go," Scott said, unable to hide his childish glee in seeing Logan so miserable.

"Kiss my ass, Scooter, no way in hell am I going shoppingwith the mutant brat pack!"

"Oh, that's nice Logan," Marie said.

"Hello? Lost _two _fingers!" Logan said.

"When are we going to drop this!" Jubilee said, clearly pissed off.

Kurt tried to reason with him, "Logan, zee children vish to go Christmas zhopping. But, zey cannot all be togezer at vonce because zen zey vill know vat zey 'ave gotten each ozzer."

"So?" Logan said, wondering where this was going.

"Zee Professor does not vant zee children to be valking about alone. So he vants at least von adult to be vith each child." Kurt pulled his head out of the window, seeming pleased with himself.

Logan was silent for a moment, calculating in his mind, "There's five kids and four adults. So you need me to make five don't ya, bub? Fine, dammit, get off my case, I'll go!"

Jean and the kids looked relieved. Kurt looked even more proud of himself than before. Ororo opened the front door and got into the driver's seat.

"Thank you, Logan," She said.

Scott, with his head still poked in the window, looked smug, "Wow Logan," he said, "I had no idea you were capable of that level of math. And in your head no less!"

Logan frowned but said nothing.

"Aw," Scott said, smiling, "No comeback from the great Wolver-OW! Quit it! Logan, I can't breathe!"

"Who's the dumb-ass now One-Eye?" Logan said, his finger pressing on the button that closes the window, "At least I'm smart enough to know not to insult someone when your head's in the window!"

"Logan!" Jean screeched, "Logan open that window! You're gonna kill him!"

Logan sighed and opened the window, "I wouldn't have killed him Jeanie. If I'd done that, you'd be all kinds of pissed. Then I'd have no shot with you."

Scott had regained his breath, but it was still ragged, "You've- got- no- shot- with her- now!"

"Stick you're head back in this window bub! Then we'll-"

"ALRIGHT!" Jean yelled, "That's enough! Kids, get in the van!" They scrambled in without a second's hesitation. An angry Jean was not one to be tested.

"And you two! I should telepathically strangle you!"

"Uh, honey, in my defense, Logan just did that," Scott said, backing up a few feet.

"Okay. First thing, Logan, that was not cool what you did to Scott. So now, you will be responsible for John in the mall!"

"WHAT!?" Logan yelled. He looked back to where John was sitting. He was flicking his lighter open and shut. Occasionally he would levitate a fireball only inches away from Kitty or Marie (he wasn't ready to mess with Jubes just yet) and smile as they screamed in terror.

"Jeanie, you can't be serious. The kid is psycho!"

"Oh, I'm serious."

Scott was laughing like a maniac. Jean switched her gaze to her slightly-less-than-subtle fiancé.

"And you," she said threateningly, "You provoked him. This whole ordeal could have been avoided if you didn't provoke him."

"But, honey," Scott started.

"But nothing," Jean said shortly, "You will be responsible for Jubilee."

"Jean," Scott whined, "Jubes is so… well look at her now!"

Jubilee was in the back of the van, talking loudly on her cell phone, ignoring anyone's attempt to silence her.

"Oh my god, Kelly, I know! He is the _worst _guy ever. She should totally dump him. He doesn't deserve her! I know. I know. I know, I heard! How much of an ass could he be? Yeah, I know! I told her she should- no, I never said that! Who said I did? Mikey? I'll kill him! Fine then, you can kill him, I don't care so long as he's dead. Well did you here what he said about Michelle? You didn't? Well- no, worse than that! Worse! Worse! Okay, not that bad, jeez you've got a dirty mind!" This all came out of Jubilee's mouth in a matter of fifteen seconds.

"Jean, I'll kill myself if I have to put up with _that_ for two hours!

"Well, you'd be doin' all of us a favor, bub," Logan said, sitting up.

"Enough," Jean said, rubbing her temples, "Logan, you're with John, Scott, you're with Jubilee. I'll be with Bobby. Kurt has Marie, and Ororo has Kitty, alright?"

Scott and Logan grumbled in response.

"Good, now Scott get your ass in the van. Storm?"

"Yeah?" Storm responded.

"We're ready! Start this thing up!"

_Onward to hell_, thought Logan.


	2. Author's Note

Hi everybody! I am sooo sorry that this isn't a chapter but I promise I'm working on it!

**Okay, so I love pairings but I'm having a hard time deciding who to pair up or how to do it in this fic.**

**Please review with any ideas you have for pairings so I can work them into the story as quickly as possible!**

Thanks to my lovely reviewers (irisheyesrsmiling, Twilight L. Xari, and PyroWhore) I hope you guys will review with any ideas too!

**Thanks a bunch!**

**xAmerican Angelx**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Ok, so i've gotten a little advice and in this fic i'm going to make it Bobby/John with an established relationship. I figured that there would be too much going on if I added the drama of them getting together. I'm also in the process of deciding whether it should be Logan/Ororo or Ororo/Kurt.**

**Please Review! Flames always accepted. **

**Disclaimer (i think i forgot this last time): I do not own X-Men (boo hoo) ::sobs:: I also don't own 'Miss New Booty'. **

_I'm so close! _Ororo thought, _So close! Like two more minutes and this will all be over. If I just close my eyes and… no, driving… can't close eyes. _

"Jean!" Ororo yelled over the chaos, "I can't take it anymore!"

"Just drive, Ro, just drive, we're almost there," Jean yelled back.

"Hey! If the five of you don't keep it down, I swear I will- MARIE! You put that glove back on! No! Don't touch him! Let go of him!"

"Good leadership, Scooter," Logan said sarcastically, looking at John's near-passed out form, "Marie, let go of the little maniac."

Marie took her ungloved hand off of John, "Why should I? That ass-hole burnt off an inch of my hair!"

Bobby sniggered in the background. Marie smacked him upside the head. Bobby slumped a little but shook it off.

"Alright kid," Logan said in a threatening tone, turning to John, "Fork over the damn lighter."

John scoffed, "Oh, please. You don't scare me you over-sized rodent"

"John!" Kurt yelled, appalled, "You must not zpeak, to your superiors in such a vay!"

"We're here!" Ororo suddenly yelled, "Everyone get out of the van!"

"Finally!" Kitty groaned, "Get me away from that fire freak!" As Bobby helped her out of the van she muttered something in his ear that sounded like, "What the hell do you see in him?"

Bobby shrugged nonchalantly and reached out his hand in an attempt to help Marie, Jubilee, and John stumble out. The five teenagers jogged to catch up to the adults who were a good twenty yards ahead.

By the time they caught up with them, the large group of mutants was at the Mall's entrance.

They stared at the revolving door, where people were walking in and out, a few of them staring at Kurt a little longer than necessary. He tried to shrink away from their view in embarrassment.

John opened his mouth but it was Jubilee who spoke.

"If you say even _one word _about that revolving door, so help me god, I will shove that lighter so far up your ass you'll need surgery to get it out!"

John went pale and, fearing for his own safety, shut his mouth.

"Jubilee," Kurt warned, "Using zee Lord God's name in vain eez against heez holy commandments."

"Kurt," Ororo sighed, "Leave the kids alone. They're just tuning you out anyway."

"Zhey are not. Zhey are good children. You give zhem zuch leetle credit."

Logan scoffed, "You gotta be kiddin' me blue-man. If anything, we give 'em a hell of a lot more credit than they freakin' deserve."

"Hey!" Marie yelled indignantly, "We're not that bad!"

"Can we just, like, get in freakin' mall! There's a sale on shoes that ends at six and it's five-thirty," Jubilee held up her phone, which displayed the time in bubbly pink numbers, for emphasis.

"Yeah, lets go!" Kitty whined, "This place closes at ten, we need to use every available second!"

"Four hours!?" John exclaimed, "I thought we were gonna be outta here in twenty minutes! How long does it take to buy a few things?"

"It'll take even longer if we don't go in now!" Marie yelled, grabbing Kurt's wrist and pulling him through the door and out of sight.

Jubilee and Kitty each pulled their respective supervisors through the door, only a few paces behind Marie, leaving Bobby, John, Logan, and Jean behind.

"Ready to go?" Bobby asked John.

"Come with me?" John asked, grabbing Bobby's hand.

"No!" Bobby said, "Then you'll know what I got you! I want it to be a surprise, it's Christmas."

"If you leave me alone with Logan, you're gonna end up with a dead boyfriend for Christmas, is that what you want?" John asked.

"Please don't kill him Logan," Bobby asked him seriously.

Logan grunted, "We'll see."

Bobby squeezed John's hand and walked off with Jean.

"Come on-"

"Call me 'fur-ball' and Bobby will be very unhappy this Christmas," Logan growled.

John just shrugged.

--------------------Bobby & Jean-------------------

"What should I get Marie?" Bobby asked Jean. 

"Can't go wrong with jewelry," Jean said, looking at a pair of shoes that were on sale, "She loves jewelry."

"I feel like I should get her something nice," Bobby said, with a little bit of guilt in his voice, "I mean, I did dump her for my room-mate."

"Oh, she's over that," Jean said, waving her hand as if dismissing the statement, "She doesn't care anymore."

Bobby shrugged, "If you say so. You're the mind reader. What should I get John?"

"What did you get him last year?"

"I wasn't dating him last year."

"So? What's the difference?"

"So? There's a huge difference! You know what? Forget it, I'll just call one of the girls," he pulled out his phone and started scrolling through his contacts.

--------------------John & Logan-------------------

"What the hell are we doing in here?" Logan asked, looking around the store that was clearly for teenaged girls.

"Hello? Kitty, Jubes, Marie? They are girls if you haven't noticed. And I'll be damned if _you _haven't noticed," John added, grinning.

"I'm getting told off for this by a teenaged guy?" Logan asked incredulously.

"Hello? Gay."

Logan snorted, "Just get their stuff and let's go."

John hunted around for a few minutes and came back with three shirts thrown over his arm.

"Those for the girls?" Logan asked.

"No," John said sarcastically, "They're for Bobby."

"Well what'd ya get 'em?"

John held up a light blue tee shirt that said 'Girl Math' in bubbly light green letters. Under the phrase there was a picture of a cell phone, an equal sign, and a heart.

"For Jubes," John clarified. Next he held up a red tank top with a winking Hello Kitty on it.

"For Kitty."

"Love the puns don't we?"

"And for Marie…" John held up a black tank top. Logan read the metallic words and said,

"Oh, you're an asshole."

--------------------Jubilee & Scott-------------------

Jubilee was looking longingly at a pair of very chic, very expensive shoes and calculating the price, including tax, in her head.

"Forget it Jubilee," Scott said, trying to pull her away, "You don't have enough."

"Yes I do," Jubilee said, "I have just enough."

"But then you can't get anyone anything else," Scott sighed.

"I- but- they, oh fine," She said, setting the shoes down. Suddenly her phone began to ring.

_Booty Booty Booty Booty Rockin' everywhere!_

_Booty Booty Booty-_

"Hello? Oh hey Bobby! Well, what did you get him last year? Jean said that too? It doesn't matter that you're dating him now. He won't care. Kitty said the same thing? And Marie? God I must have ESP or something. Bobby just calm down and think about what he- OH MY GOD! SALE ON SHOES! Gotta go, bye!" Jubilee hung up her phone, grabbed Scott and dashed out of the store.

"_Oh god, save me," _Scott muttered.

--------------------Marie & Kurt-------------------

"Why not?" Marie pleaded.

"Because, I already draw enough attention to myzelf," Kurt said.

"But the store's all the way on the other end of the mall! And I'm exhausted!"

"Marie, enough people are ztaring at me already," Kurt told her.

"That's because you're blue, but I'm getting stares too.

"That's because you 'ave zat vite stripe in your hair."

"Thanks…" Marie said sarcastically.

Kurt shrugged, "You pointed out zee blue thing. I happen to _know_ zat I am blue."

"Sorry," Marie said, seeing that she had unintentionally hurt him, "But please!"

"Fine," Kurt sighed. He put his arm around Marie and they vanished in a puff of smoke.

--------------------Kitty & Ororo-------------------

"No more, Kitty," Ororo said, clutching her head in pain.

"We are on a limited time schedule," Kitty said. We only have a hour before we have to meet everyone in the food court.

"But that doesn't mean we should stop using doors!"

"This place is so crowded! It's so much faster if I run through a few walls," Kitty commented, fingering a pair of earrings, "Hmm… you think Jubes would like these?"

"I think so," Ororo told her, "But the next time you phase us through something, can we stop at the drug store? I need an Advil."

"No time for such frivolities," Kitty said, grabbing Ororo and running through a wall.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey readers! Okay, this chapter's gonna be a little shorter because not much happens. I'm really not that good at writing sweet stuff so if it's too sappy for your taste, don't stop reading this fic, I'll get better and there won't be a whole ton of these kinds of chapters. Anyway, I finally decided. It's gonna be an Ororo/Kurt. I just love him; he's so awesome! Don't forget to review, I got a lot of hits but only got a few reviews for the last chapter. Shame shame! Anyway, enjoy!**

**--- xAmerican Angelx **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ororo had almost forgotten what silence sounded like. All she had heard for the past several hours was obnoxious noise. As she stepped out of the van, all she could do was relish the fact that the last of the bickering had died away when Jubilee had slammed the door to the mansion.

She sighed. It was such a nice night. The air was crisp, the moon was bright, and the only sound audible was the chirping of a couple crickets. _If only it was like this all the time, _She thought.

_CRASH! _

Ororo groaned. There went her peace and serenity. She wasn't ready to go inside and face the insanity that was teenaged emotions. Besides, she knew the others could handle it. It was only a couple of kids, how hard could it be?

"Stormy!" Logan called out a window, "We really could use a little help! Marie tackled Bobby without her gloves on and John jumped on Marie with his hands ignited and Jubes-"

_CRASH!_

"- just broke the TV and-"

_CRASH!_

"Ro!" That was Jean, "Please!"

"I'm coming!"

After the fight was sorted out, Jean escorted a mildly burnt Marie and John carried a passed out Bobby to the medical lab. He was yelling at Marie because she had almost killed him. Marie looked close to tears. The other teens were ushered off to bed and Cyclops and Logan had each gone done to their rooms, grumbling.

Ororo usually frowned upon on drinking and almost never had anything other than an occasional glass of wine but, damn, did she need a beer. She walked into the kitchen and opened a locked cabinet that held the beers. She grabbed one and turned around.

Kurt was sitting at the table, beer in hand, absentmindedly looking at Ororo. He snapped his vision away from her and took a swig from the bottle.

"Kurt?" Ororo asked, "I didn't know you drank."

"Long day," Kurt muttered in response.

"Hear, hear," Ororo said, without much emotion in her voice, "Kitty must have run me through fifty walls. I swear to god, that girl never runs out of energy. You're lucky you had Marie, she's pretty well behaved."

Kurt scoffed, "Not to mention lazy. She vanted me to teleport us everywhere. And all she does eez talk. Zat girl has no off svitch."

Ororo laughed, "A little hot-headed are we?"

"I am never going back to zat mall, _any _mall, ever again Ezpecially not vith zose children."

"Now who's not giving the kids credit?" Ororo laughed, "Give 'em a break, you were a teenager once. You must remember what is was like."

Kurt shrugged, "My mutation emerged ven I vas fourteen years old. My mother schooled me from home. Eet is razzer difficult to make friends ven you look like a blue elf. I never had much of a teenage experience."

Ororo looked at him sympathetically. She sat down in a chair next him and put and arm around his shoulder, "It's always difficult to make friends when you're a mutant especially when people can see that you are. No one should have to go through that."

Kurt shrugged again, but took Ororo's hand in his, "I am happy now and I have friends, that is all that matters. But, I am not saying that it vould not have been nice to have some ven I vas younger."

"We all feel like that."

"I cannot imagine anybody not vanting to be friends with you. You are so beautiful."

"Thank you, Kurt. It's just a shame that no body got a chance to know you. You're so sweet."

"Humans are not very good at zat are zey? Putting azide differences to get to know people?"

Ororo smiled sadly, "No, they aren't." She looked down at her empty beer bottle and glanced at her watch, "Well, I should probably be getting in to bed. Early danger room training to supervise tomorrow."

"Who?"

"John, and I guess Bobby if he feels up to it."

"Good luck. Zey are insane. I should be getting to bed as vell though. I'll valk vith you."

"Alright. Give me your bottle. I'll toss it out."

Kurt and Ororo left the kitchen and headed to the wing with their rooms in it. When they came to Ororo's room she put her hand on the doorknob and twisted it open. She turned to Kurt.

"Good night, Kurt," Ororo said.

She put her arms around the blue mutant and they exchanged a hug. As they pulled apart, Kurt looked at Ororo with warm eyes. They looked at each other as if temporarily frozen in time until Ororo leaned in and planted a quick kiss on his lips.

Kurt blushed violet and smiled.

"Good night, Ororo," and he vanished in a puff of smoke.


	5. Chapter 4

**Ok, so my friend, lizzy, asked me the other day 'what was the fight about?" So I got the idea to write this chapter, which is going to be about the fight in the last chapter (which we only know happened, we don't know why) and a little Bobby and then, after this chappie, we'll get back to the Christmas theme. So keep, reading, enjoy, and REVIEW!**

**I also accept flames. Winter is on its way.**

**---xAmerican Angelx **

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men, Supernatural, or Heroes. But if I did, you would not find a happier girl anywhere.**

**--------------------------------_Shortly After Returning From The Mall_-----------------------------------------------------------**

The mutant teenagers clamored out of the van the second Ororo pulled into the garage. Nobody was surprised that bickering was all that could be heard.

"No Kitty, don't even think about it!" Jubilee yelled as she pushed passed her.

"What do you mean, 'Don't even think about it'? It's my day to pick what we watch, Jubes! We're watching Supernatural!"

"No! The third season's sucking! We're watching Heroes! Peter Petrelli is so gorgeous!"

"He can't hold a candle to Dean! Or even Sam for that matter!"

"Are you blind or just stupid?"

"Oh my god, SHUT UP!" John yelled taking his hand out of Bobby's to pull Jubilee roughly by the arm, "All three of them are hot, just flip a freakin' coin for it!"

"NO!" The two girls yelled. John staggered back as if the sound waves emitting from their mouths had thrown him off balance.

Their fighting continued all the way to the TV room. Marie tried futilely to resolve the quarrel, and the guys had quit attempting to help after Jubilee had slashed at Bobby's face with her perfectly manicured, but very sharp, nails. She had missed by mere centimeters.

So, they decided to sit down on the couch and make out like their lives depended on it. Marie had finally given up as well. So she grabbed some popcorn and sat down, watching her two best friends fight to the death for the remote.

"Peter!"

"Sam and Dean!"

"Peter!

"Sam and Dean!"

"Zach!"

"Oh, yeah, he's really cute too! But still, SAM AND DEAN!"

Marie got bored after a minute or two and turned to talk to Bobby instead. The sight her eyes met did not please her.

"Can, you guys, like, not do that in front of me?" She asked, the bitterness sharp in her voice.

John pulled away from Bobby, "Aww… what's the matter little Miss Untouchable? Jealous?"

"No! Bobby did you hear what he just called me?"

But Marie found no support in Bobby, who was laughing instead.

"Bobby!"

"Sorry Marie, but you guys call him fire freak. That's not a very nice name either."

Kitty and Jubilee had obviously taken a pause in their vicious fight for the nine o'clock slot because Jubes said, "God Marie, leave them alone!"

"Yeah, if they wanna make out, let 'em make out," Kitty jumped in, "It gives us something to watch during the commercials. Don't you dare touch that remote Jubes!"

The battle resumed.

"Ya know Marie. I think I know why you're so wound up all the time," John said in a painfully fake innocent voice, theatrically throwing his arm around Bobby.

"Oh, John don't go there," Bobby said, suddenly nervous.

"Not only did your boyfriend dump you for someone else. He dumped you for his roommate. You've turned him gay. That would depress anyone, but the real reason-"

"Johnny, I'm beggin' you! Don't go there!"

"Don't call me Johnny! The real reason is, hey let's face it, little Miss Untouchable can't get laid."

"Oh god, he went there," Bobby muttered.

"You JACKASS!" Marie yelled, ripping off her gloves. She lunged at John, her hands around his neck. Johnny successfully pushed her off, but it was Bobby who stood up.

"Marie! What the hell is wrong with you!?" He shoved her shoulder more roughly than intended and she stumbled back several feet.

"Don't you push me, you ass! Don't you defend him either!"

"He's right! You are just jealous! You're jealous of Johnny!"

Something inside Marie snapped, "I don't care about getting taunted by John, but _you _Bobby?! That's the last straw!"

She jumped at him, this time there was no holding back. She had taken off her gloves and her hoodie, so Bobby was being bear-hugged by Marie's unclothed arms.

Kitty and Jubilee were blatantly unaware of what was going on, but their fight had turned vicious. It seemed almost as if the TV was forgotten and they were now just yelling, albeit still pulling on the remote, at each other for things that had happened months and even years ago.

Scott, Logan, and Jean barreled in. Bobby had slammed into the coffee table when Marie had jumped on him and the resulting crash had roused the exhausted adults.

"What the hell is going on in- MARIE!" Scott yelled.

"JOHN!" Yelled Jean. John had finally come to his boyfriend's aid, and jumped on Marie, a ball of fire in each hand.

Logan ran to the window and stuck his head out, "Stormy! We really could use a little help. Marie tackled Bobby without her gloves on and John jumped on Marie with his hands ignited and Jubes-"

Kitty had finally pulled the oldest trick in the book and let go of the remote while Jubes was still pulling. Jubilee sailed back, straight into the TV. The crash was followed by the sound of crackling electricity.

"-just broke the TV!"

Scott and Jean were still trying to pull Marie, John, and Bobby (who had lost conciseness several seconds ago) apart. Jean yelled, "Ro! Please!"

They heard from outside, "I'm coming!" and breathed a sigh of relief.

-------------------------------_Med Lab- The Next Morning_----------------------------------------

Bobby opened his eyes to find John staring at him. The look of concern on his face changed into relief when he noticed that Bobby had awoken. 

"Dr. Grey!" He yelled, "He's up!"

Jean walked into the room, a warm smile on her face, "Hello, Bobby. I'm glad to see you're up. How are you?"

"I feel fine," Bobby said truthfully, "Uh, but what happened? Why am I- oh wait I remember now," Bobby sat up and smacked John upside the head.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"It's you're fault Marie jumped on me. If you hadn't have pissed her off and I didn't have to defend you this never would have happened."

"It's not my fault you love me," John smirked, "I just have that affect on people."

"St. John, the humble," Bobby laughed, "I see Marie's almost successful attempt to strangle you and suck out your life at the same time hasn't damaged your ego."

"Oh, please, there isn't a damn thing that can damage my ego. It's like made of fuckin' adamantium. And don't call me that god-awful name!"

"Language, John," Jean said automatically. She hadn't expected him to listen. It was just drilled into her mind that she should say at least something.

"Yeah, yeah, shame on me," John said quickly and with little emotion, "Anyway, Bobby, we got Danger Room in ten minutes, you up for it?"

"Hell yeah," Bobby said, sitting up, "I feel great."

"Bobby, I'd rather you sit out your Danger Room training today. Marie held on to you for a while yesterday. I'm not sure if you're up to it."

Bobby groaned, "That's not fair. I'm fine! Wait, how long did Marie hold on to me for?"

Jean shrugged, "Long enough that she was freezing everything she touched for quite some time, she might even still have your abilities."

Bobby whispered in John's ear, "How many memories do you think she sucked up?"

"Oh crap," John muttered, "I hope not much. 'Cause if she did, and she still has your ice thing, I'm a dead man walking."

"You're a dead man walking, anyway John," Jean smirked, "I don't think I've seen her this mad since Bobby dumped her for you. She might even be worse."

John gulped, "Worse?" He remembered vividly when Bobby had told Marie about them. John ended up out cold in the med lab for two weeks. And Marie had burned everything she came in contact with for a month.

Bobby's words mirrored John's thoughts, "I don't think it could get much worse than that."

"Think that if you want, but remember, I'm the mind reader."

John shivered a little.

"But back to you, Bobby. You seem okay, but I don't think that you should be fighting just yet. I'll tell Storm to reschedule your Danger Room time. But, in the meantime, I don't want you two to just veg out all day in front of the TV. Do something productive."

"We couldn't veg out in front of the TV anyway," John said, "It's broken."

"Hmm…" Jean said thoughtfully, "I though Scott told Logan to fix it."

"Oh he did," Bobby said, "And Logan did fix it."

"And it's still broken?"

"No," John butted in, "But nobody wants to be the one who has to turn it on."

Jean still looked confused.

"Logan's not exactly Mr. Handyman. We're kinda afraid it'll blow up or something like that."

Jean rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless, "Good, now you don't have an excuse not to do something productive."

"Well what do you want us to?" Bobby asked.

"Well, I know that Storm told Piotr and Warren to go out and chop down a Christmas tree about twenty minutes ago, but I'm sure they haven't left yet. Piotr needed to eat some breakfast and Warren wanted to shower. They'll be leaving soon, though. Go with them."

John groaned, but Bobby smiled, "Sounds like fun!" he said.

"Fun? Cutting down trees, in the freezing cold of winter? Fun?"

Bobby nodded.

"Fine," John grumbled, "But, you know I'm stealing every sweatshirt you own, Drake!"

"I'd be concerned if you weren't."

**OoOoO! Bobby and John are going to get a tree with Piotr and Warren! What will happen? You're guess is as good as mine.**

**Oh, and by the way. I am fully aware that Heroes and Supernatural are not on on the same night, but that doesn't really matter because it's my fic and I call the shots.**

**Review! **


	6. Chapter 5

**Okay, we bring Piotr and Warren in this chapter. Basic information: they, along with Bobby and John are off to find a Christmas tree. Piotr's not so quiet this time around but he's not loud and obnoxious like John is. Warren's kind of a snob and he and Johnny DO NOT get along well. It's most likely because Warren's kinda buddy-buddy with Rogue and John's a total ass. Oh, and one more thing, Warren is gonna say something pretty nasty about gay people. He doesn't mean it, he's just trying to piss John off and it **_**does not **_**reflect my views on gay people in any way. One of my best friends is gay. So, once again, the comment is just to piss off John.**

**-xAmerican angelx **

**Enjoy and Review!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

Warren was standing in the garage, tapping his foot impatiently while Bobby and Piotr (well mostly Piotr) were loading the rest of the tree-chopping equipment into the car.

Warren sighed agitatedly, "What is taking that kid so long?" Warren's question was directed at Bobby, but clearly indicated his anger at John.

"He has to find sweatshirts," Bobby shrugged. He was used to John taking forever to get ready during the winter, everybody was. Warren had come to the mansion only a short time ago and it was his first winter here. He could not have been prepared for the agonizing wait that was John's prep for outdoor winter activities, "Oh, and don't call him 'that kid'. Johnny finds those kinds of things insulting. And, ask anyone, the last thing you want to do is be the one that insulted Johnny."

"Yeah, you may not live to tell the tale," Piotr added.

Warren rolled his eyes, "Whatever. But if he's not out here in five minutes we're leaving without him."

Bobby sighed. He liked Warren, but he could be a bit of a snob sometimes, especially when things weren't going exactly how he planned them. And John taking forty-five minutes to get ready to chop down a tree was definitely not how he planned it, "We can't leave without him."

"Why not? All he's going to do is whine and complain."

"Kind of like what you are doing now?"

"Stuff it Piotr!"

"To my point…" Bobby continued, "We can't leave him here alone. Marie's on a warpath. Apparently she converted all of her feeling bad for almost killing me into pure anger at John for pissing her off to that point."

"Well, it was his fault," Warren scoffed, "Marie's a sweet girl. He has no reason to provoke her the way he does."

"Oh yeah, she's a regular angel," Bobby said sarcastically, "No pun intended. But I heard from Kitty that Marie still has my abilities and she probably intends to freeze John in a ten foot thick block of ice if she can catch him," Bobby could detect an unwanted level of worry in his own voice.

"She won't be able to catch him," Piotr told him, apparently sensing it as well, "I can't count how many times that John's pissed me of to the point of murder and I could never catch him."

Bobby smirked, "I bet he never pointed out that you couldn't get laid though, right?"

"So that's what he said," Piotr looked as if the understanding had hit him like a tidal wave, "Yeah, I'd want kill him too."

"Not really helping."

"Not really trying to."

"Oh thanks, Tin-man."

"Hey! It's Steel-man to you, Frosty."

Bobby was about to open his mouth to continue his banter with Piotr when Warren suddenly burst out laughing. The winged mutant was inches from the floor, doubled over in a fit of hysterics.

"Warren?" Bobby asked, focused on him and not the direction that he had been looking, "What's so funny."

Warren could barely choke out a word.

"Seriously, Warren," Piotr had walked over now, "What is it?"

Warren managed to gasp out what could have been a fragment of a sentence.

"He- looks- penguin!" that was all they could get out of him.

"Did he say 'penguin'?" Bobby asked Piotr.

Piotr looked as confused as Bobby, but then, like Warren had done before, Piotr started laughing like a maniac until he was on the ground.

Bobby finally had the sense to look where his currently incapacitated friends had been staring. Then he saw it, or him, rather and crashed to the floor with the other two, laughing.

The large mass of gray and blue waddled over, "Yeah, that's right, get all the laughs out."

John had to have had ten sweatshirts on. He had at least doubled, possibly tripled in size around the middle and his now very disproportionate head was perched on top of the almost spherical mass of clothes.

"Oh, god John," Warren said wiping a tear out of his eye, "You just made my whole day!"

"Watch it feather-boy or I'll treat everyone in this mansion to roast bird for dinner!"

"Oh, I'm terrified!" Warren gasped in fake horror, "Save me Piotr! He might roll on me!"

"You know," Bobby said, feeling the need to put his two sense into the situation, "I was always under the impression that angels and saints were supposed to get along."

"They're also supposed to go to heaven," Warren said, "How's that whole gay thing going, John?"

That earned Warren the dirtiest look John could muster while looking like a penguin. Bobby knew that Warren had absolutely no problem with gay people and that he just liked to push John's buttons. He wasn't so sure if John knew that though. And _that_ could be a serious issue. Bobby thought John was really going to roast Warren and bit his lip in anticipation.

John's dirty look, however, to everyone's surprise, vanished and he smiled, "Fine, thanks. How's it going for you?"

Warren's eyes narrowed in what could only be described as pure enmity, "That's not funny, John. You know I'm not gay."

"Oh sure, you say that now," John said calmly and in a tone Bobby knew all to well. John attacked one of two ways. He would either charge at you with a wall of fire or mess with you psychologically. He was damn good at both, and Bobby could tell that he had just set Warren up perfectly to mess with his head, "But out of the two of us, which one of us has Gaydar? Oh yeah, it's me."

"Oh please," Warren tried to appear as though he though this was all stupid, but a slight look of worry in his eyes betrayed all of that.

"Hey, I just call 'em as I see 'em. Who was it that pegged Mr. Straight-and-Narrow, over there," he jabbed his thumb at Bobby, who blushed slightly, "as gay? Oh that's right, it was _me_. Again. Wow. John two, you zero. I'd be nervous if I were you, Fairy… oh excuse me, _Angel_."

And with that, John waddled off, opened the door to the car and slid in. Bobby was impressed. Piotr was on the verge or tears from trying to contain his laughter. And Warren? Warren had looked better.

"Let's just get the damn tree," he muttered and stalked off to the car.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This one?" Piotr asked pointing at a tree that was at least ten feet high.

"NO!" The other three said in unison.

"Pete, come on!" Bobby said, "You can't be serious! We could never get that thing through the mansion doors let alone the car."

"And it would cost like ten thousand dollars in ornaments to decorate even half that thing!" John put in.

"Let's try again, Pete," Warren said, rubbing his temples.

"This is what I get for tryin' to help," Piotr said and stalked off, looking for another, smaller tree.

"Here, let's just take this one," John said, pointing to a tree that wasn't even as tall as him.

"It's a little small don't ya think?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, come on, Charlie Brown, that tree is pathetic," Warren added.

"No body asked for your input, you little- uh- bird-thing. God, what is that thing's name? You know what I'm talkin' about right? The bird that hangs around with the dog? The one that no one knows its name?"

"Woodstock?" Bobby suggested.

"Yeah, him! But out, Woodstock!"

Warren rolled his eyes, "I'm going to go see if I can find Pete and help him hunt down a decent tree," Warren stretched out his wings to their full span and soared off into the sky with impressive speed.

"Showoff," John muttered angrily.

"Aww…" Bobby said, putting his arm around his boyfriend, "Don't let him get to you. You're cuter than he is anyway."

John smiled and pulled out his lighter, "Yeah, I am aren't I? _Annnnnnd… _Bird-brain is _great _for target practice." John put a glowing orb of fire in his hand.

"Don't you dare," Bobby said, pulling on John's arm to stop him from releasing the fireball.

"Piotr would have let me," John grumbled.

"Then go date him."

"Maybe I will."

"Maybe you should."

"Maybe I have."

"Really?"

"No."

"Thank God."

"Don't get nervous, he's got nothin' on you anyway," John said, grabbing his boyfriend's wrist and pulling him into a deep kiss. Given his added wait due to sweatshirts, John was able push the larger mutant down onto the snowy ground, his lips still attached firmly to Bobby's. Bobby wrapped his arms around John even tighter than before (if that were even possible) and deepened the intensity of the kiss.

"I love you," Bobby breathed.

"I have that effect on people."

A voice was heard from above, "Hey! Get a cave would you! People are flyin' up here!"

"Oh, go crash into a window!" Bobby yelled to Warren, who was circling in the sky above them.

"Aw, be nice Bobby," John muttered to him, but he yelled the next part into the sky, "You know he's just enjoying the view!"

Bobby would swear on his life that he saw Warren shiver in disgust before flying off again.

"Now," he turned to John, "Where were we?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How goes the tree search Pete?" Warren asked, landing next to his roommate.

"Found the perfect one," Piotr said, pointing to a tree that was roughly eight feet tall and had at least ninety-five percent of the pine needles still on it.

"Looks good to me," Warren said, "Now just chop it down or rip it out of the ground or whatever it is you do so we can get home and away from those horny little freaks, John especially."

"Why are you such an ass to him all the time?"

"He starts it!"

"No, he doesn't."

"Shut up, yes he does!"

Piotr merely shrugged, "Whatever, hand me that chainsaw, would ya?"

Warren handed him the dangerous tool, "Where are you gonna plug it in?"

"Oh, into that tree over there- IT'S BATTERY POWERED, STUPID!"

"No need to get testy."

Piotr sighed and began his task.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why are they taking so long?" Bobby asked to no one in particular.

John however answered, "It's only been like twenty minutes, relax."

"I'm gonna go look for them," Bobby said and began walking in the direction that Warren had flown.

John ran and grabbed his arm, "No."

"Why not?"

"Because as soon as you walk away, they're gonna show up and we're gonna have to wait for you. And while we're waiting Pete'll get nervous and walk off to go and find you and then you'll come back and the whole thing will just repeat itself. It's a cruel cycle."

"They won't show up as soon as I leave, now let go."

John complied. Bobby had barely walked ten feet when they heard Piotr's voice.

"Bobby? John? We have a found a perfect tree!"

John smirked at his boyfriend's shocked face.

"Ha. I kick _so _much ass."


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi! Okay, once again, kind of a short chapter. I apologize, but I had to cut it off somewhere. I'd just like to take this opportunity to thank my lovely **_**consistent **_**reviewers who leave reviews for just about every chapter: malicious fairy and PyroWhore.**

**Thank you two and please continue to review! And to all other readers if you want the glory, THE SHEER GLORY, of being noted in my little intro-thingy, you better start reviewing.**

**So, I hope you like it! I was gagging while I was writing this but I know that Kurt and Ororo would be like a walking cliché for the sappiest of all relationships so I forced myself through it. Next chapter is going to be Scott and Logan putting up Christmas lights (should be interesting), Piotr and Warren helping ten brats with decorating the tree (poor Warren) and Bobby, John, Marie, Kitty, and Jubes making gingerbread houses (mwahaha).**

**Love you all, please review!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

Scott's voice rang through the halls of the mansion over the intercom.

"All students remaining at the school over the Winter Recess please report to the Recreation Room immediately for a brief meeting to discuss some work that needs to be done to prepare the mansion for Christmas, Thank You- LOGAN! DON'T TOUCH MY CLIPBOARD-"

John rolled his eyes as the intercom switched off and trekked towards the Rec Room. He had hoped he could avoid Warren today. Bird-brain was still a little pissed from when they went looking for trees and had gotten into an annoying habit of calling for Marie every time he saw John. Marie could still make ice.

He walked into the Rec Room and sat down next to Bobby, who had saved him a seat.

"Hey," Bobby whispered.

"Hey," John whispered back, slipping his arm around Bobby's shoulders. Marie 'humphed!' somewhere from behind the pair.

John rolled his eyes. That bitch was tap dancing on his _very _last nerve. Would a little subtlety kill her? Just for once?! "What did you see in her?"

"She and Kitty ask me the same thing about you just about once every day."

"Well for one thing, I can do _this_," he pulled Bobby into a kiss and heard another angry huff from behind, "Without killing you."

"That makes me sound so shallow."

"That would be my influence."

"You're not shallow…"

John gave him a look.

"Okay, maybe a little shallow."

"That's right Bobby, so don't you go getting ugly or I'll have to find another boyfriend."

Bobby opened his mouth but was silenced when Scott cleared his throat for everyone's attention as he saw the last of the remaining students walk into the Recreation Room, chatting with their friends or just looking bored. The group consisted of Kitty, Bobby, John, Marie, Jubilee, Warren, Piotr, and about ten younger children who didn't want to or weren't welcome to go home.

"Okay," he began, "Since there are so few of us this year, we," he gestured to Ororo, Kurt, and Logan, who were standing behind him, "Are going to need some help with the decorating."

A collective groan escaped the lips of the assembly and John muttered, "Are you fucking serious?"

"Yes, Mr. Allerdyce, I am serious and watch your mouth or I'll make you clean the bathrooms. Now as I was saying, I have a list here of all the assigned jobs and who is going to so them."

Logan grunted, "Only you could make decorating for Christmas a chore."

"It is a chore. There is a lot of work that needs to be done. Now, back to my list. Warren and Piotr, you two will take the younger children and decorate the Christmas tree. The ornaments are in the attic and the tree is in the main hall."

"Why do I always get the worst jobs?"

"Warren, that is not the worst job -"

"Shut up, bird-boy. The reason One-eye over here stuck you with that job is because the kids like Piotr and Piotr's the only one with the God-given patience to put up with a whiny brat like you!" Logan said. He and Warren had never gotten along that well.

"I'm rather forced to agree," Scott said with a guilty look in his eyes, "But, in not such rude terms. Now, back to the list."

"Of course, how could we forget the list?"

"Would you let me do my job, Storm? Okay, Storm, you and Kurt are going to be doing the baking because, well you're the only two we trust not to totally screw it up."

"Um, thanks?"

"Marie, Bobby, John, Jubilee, and Kitty, you five will be in charge of the gingerbread houses and gingerbread men."

"No way!" John protested, "Can I switch with Warren?"

"Stick to the damn list!"

"Langvage, Scott," Kurt warned sarcastically.

Scott ignored the comment and continued, "And finally, Logan and I will be putting up the Christmas lights."

"Ok, now I have a problem with that."

"No one cares, Logan. I volunteered myself to work with you because, as the leader, I shouldn't subject anyone else to work with the biggest asshole I've ever met."

"Oh, no," Marie said, "He can't be, because you've met John."

"Ya know, Marie, from this distance you're still within firing range."

"Johnny, leave her alone!"

"I don't recall asking for your input," Johnny told his boyfriend jokingly.

"JUST DO YOUR DAMN JOBS!"

Every student and even the adults jumped up and scampered out of the Recreation Room. When Scott got really mad, any he got _really _mad when the mocking of his sacred list was concerned, he had a temper that could rival Jean's.

----------------------------------Ororo and Kurt-----------------------------------

"So, vat are vee baking?" Kurt asked Ororo, who was busy bustling around the kitchen, apparently looking for something.

"I'm not sure, but, knowing Scott, he probably left a list-AH HA!" Ororo picked up a piece of paper that lay on the counter near the refrigerator, "Okay, we're supposed to make brownies, sugar cookies, and those baked apples with the cinnamon glaze."

"Oh, those are delicious! My mother used to make those ven I vas younger. I still remember her secret recipe," he chuckled to himself, "Even after all zeez years."

"That's great!" Ororo exclaimed, measuring out some flour for the cookies, "They'll turn out amazing! What's the recipe?"

"I can't tell you," Kurt said in a teasing, singsong voice.

"What? Why not?"

"Because it is a zecret!"

Ororo mocked offense, "I feel insulted. Aren't I special enough to get to know?"

Kurt tapped his chin as if deep in thought, "Hmm… Nope."

Ororo stuck her fingers into the flour jar and flicked some at her blue companion. Her attack hit dead on and the bright white flakes shown strong against Kurt's blue skin.

Kurt sputtered a little. Some flour had gotten in his mouth, "You _did not _just flick flour at me."

Ororo tapped her chin in a similar manner as Kurt had, "Hmm… yeah, I did."

Kurt grabbed a small handful of sugar and threw it at Ororo. She retaliated with more flour. Soon the two most "responsible" adults in the house (Scott aside of course) were throwing food at each other like a couple of kids.

Kurt finally decided to up the ante and threw an egg at Ororo. She let out an "eep!" and jumped back. The egg splattered on the floor. Ororo stepped forward to grab more ammo and slipped on the goopy mess. She stared to fall backwards, her head dangerously close to hitting the corner of the counter top.

Kurt bounded forward and grabbed the African beauty before she hit the counter. Unfortunately, the maneuver was awkward and the two of them fell, ungracefully, to the eggy, floury, sugary, just plain disastrous floor.

Ororo sat up and attempted to brush some of the flour off of herself.

"Thank you, Kurt," She said, "I was about to hit my head pretty hard wasn't I?"

"Yes you ver. Ororo I am so sorry. Zat vas my fault. I threw zat egg. You could have been hurt very badly!"

"But, I'm fine. It wasn't your fault, Kurt. We just got a little crazy that's all. I'm not gonna lie to you, I was about ready to go for the eggs too. You were just closer to them."

"If ziss is vat I missed as a teenager, I certainly missed out on a lot."

Ororo laughed, "Being a teenager isn't just about throwing eggs. Don't get me wrong, that's a big part of it but… Oh my god, Kurt! You have egg in you hair!" She laughed like a schoolgirl who just noticed that her friend had a pen-line their face. **(A/N: and if you've ever been in that situation, you **_**know **_**how funny it is)**

"As do you, my beauty," Kurt told her.

"We must look like we just went through Hell's bakery!"

Kurt chuckled and grabbed the counter in an attempt to stand up. He did so with some difficulty and extended his hand to help Ororo up as well. She stood and slipped again, but this time Kurt caught her earlier and he was steadier on his feet.

Ororo was suspended in his grip around her waist. It was the only thing separating her from the hard kitchen floor. She tried to regain her stance but the floor was just too slippery. She wrapped her arms around Kurt's neck and tried to steady herself.

"Don't let me fall," she breathed.

Kurt pulled her closer and looked into her eyes, "I'll never let you fall," he whispered.

"Good."

Kurt leaned in and kissed Ororo softly. She kissed back and wrapped her arms even tighter around his neck. He responded by wrapping his other arm around her waist. Even amongst the disaster that was the kitchen and the hammering coming from above them on the roof, for that moment everything was perfect.

_And this time, _Ororo thought, _I have yet to hear a single crash._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello my lovely readers! This chapter's going to be one of the last in this fic…I'm only going to write one or two more, I'm sorry to say. Anyway, in this chapter all of this is going on at the same time, just with the characters doing their different jobs. **

**In this chapter I have two original characters, Cassie and Jeffery. They might show up again but I'm not sure, so if you like them let me know and I'll be sure to add them in again.**

**And finally, the glory of reviewing! My constant reviewers are malicious fairy, Pyrowhore, and blackrose197666! Thank you guys so much and please continue to review!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott rubbed his temples, trying to rid himself of the unbearable headache that always accompanied being around Logan for prolonged periods of time.

"It's like working with a child," Scott muttered, "Like working with a six-foot tall, metal, booze-addicted child."

"Hey Scooter!" Logan called to Scott, standing at the edge of the mansion's roof, "Watch!" Logan jumped off of the roof, fell the whole three stories and hit the grassy lawn below with several chilling crunches.

Logan lay motionless for a moment and, as always, his skin began to patch together, his broken bones righted themselves, and he stood up. He brushed the dirt off of his T-shirt and climbed the ladder up to the roof where Scott was sitting.

"I watched the other four times you did that and the same thing happened," Scott sighed.

"And it never gets old," Logan laughed.

"On the contrary, it becomes very monotonous very quickly. I also wouldn't advise the repetition of such immature actions as they are below the standards of this school," He played up his annoyed attitude, while in reality, Logan's ability to heal fascinated him every single time.

"You used a lot of big words in there, Cyke," Logan said "I'm a simple guy."

"Isn't that just the understatement of the year… You want it in simpler terms? You're acting like those 'brats' that you claim to hate," Then he added almost as an afterthought, "And doesn't that _hurt_, like, _really _bad?"

"Yeah, but only for a minute, and it's a hell of a lot of fun, so it's worth it."

"Putting up Christmas lights isn't supposed to be fun. It's just one more thing to add to the growing list of things that need to be done," Scott sighed, wrestling with a particularly large knot of lights.

"God Cyke, could you pull that stick out of your ass, for just once in your life? Isn't Christmas supposed to be fun? It never was for me, but that's cuz I can't remember most of 'em and the ones I do remember, I didn't have anyone to celebrate with. It was just like any other day."

"Except you drank yourself shitless."

"Like I said, just like any other day."

Even Scott had to laugh. Logan could be the biggest ass in the world, but he was funny, and sometimes (though he would only admit it in his weakest of moments) Scott needed his special, and often vulgar, brand of comedy.

"Okay," Logan said, "You, I guess, just keep wrestling with those devil lights and I'll try to get this deer with the red light bulb for a nose set up."

"You mean Rudolf?"

"That is the dumbest name I've ever heard. I'm gonna call him Spike."

"Spike the Red-Nosed Reindeer?"

"Sure. Spike the Red-Nosed Reindeer. Spike Saves Christmas. It has a certain ring to it, don't cha think?"

"I think you have quite a bit more than a few screws loose is what I think," Scott scoffed.

"You also seemed to have forgotten that if I push you off this roof, you'll stay broken."

"The professor would be pissed."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take."

"You don't have the nerve. Your name's Wolverine, but it might as well be Chicken. You never live up to any of your threats."

Logan took a deep breath that could have been an attempt to compose himself. Apparently not. He shoved his roof-side companion roughly. Scott stumbled and slipped, having been caught off guard. Logan laughed as Scott gripped the gutter for dear life.

"You asshole! What the hell is wrong with you? You could've killed me!"

"I'm still debating on weather or not to, actually," Logan placed his boot above Scott's hand.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Remember what happened the last time you said that?"

"God, I hate you."

"Aww… I know."

"You shouldn't be smiling."

"I shouldn't do a lot of things. This, _however,_ I should do." He inched his boot closer to Scott's hand so that he was stepping on it lightly.

"That's not funny!"

"I think it's hysterical."

"Let me up!"

"No."

"I'm not going to beg."

"I didn't say you had to."

"Then help me up."

"No."

"Why not!?"

"Cuz this is making my day, bub!"

Scott uttered a very wolverine-reminiscent growl and tried, futilely, to scramble up to the roof once more.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Warren!" Peter huffed, lifting two little kids onto his shoulders so that they could put the large star on the top of the tree. "Can't you do anything useful?"

"What? I'm helping!" Warren said back, almost insulted. He was sitting on a chair in the corner, attempting to brush off one of the older children, who needed his help reaching a taller branch on the tree.

"No you aren't! You might as well be painting your nails! I need help with these kids! There's too many for one person to watch."

"Oh, god, fine! What do you want me to do?"

"Well, for starters… Jeffery just set your wing on fire; you might want to take care of that."

"HOLY CRAP!" Warren jumped up and started running in circles. The flames on his white wing, far from extinguishing, only got worse.

The ten-year-old mutant named Jeffery, sniggered in the corner, "I bet you wished you helped me now, huh?" He called to Warren, "You know, running in circles is just gonna make everything worse!" Jeffery's sniggers soon evolved into hysterical laughter.

"No," Cassie, an eight-year-old girl with a genius I.Q., said to Jeffery, "You _existing _makes everything worse. If Mom and Dad had been more careful and taken the time to read up on effective contraception, I wouldn't be forced to deal with such an insufferable and immature person. " Cassie turned her attention to Warren. She squinted her eyes in concentration and in a second, the flames vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Jeffery, stop setting people on fire!" Piotr scolded, "And Cassie, thank you for helping Warren, but please, don't talk to your brother like that. I'm not _entirely _sure what you said but I'm assuming it, uh, wasn't nice."

Warren walked over to Cassie and ruffled her blonde hair, "Aren't you an adorable little girl! I could have handled that issue on my own though, sweetie, but thank you for the little bit of help. So, this is what you do? Your brother makes fire and you can put them out?"

"First of all, don't speak to me as though you are speaking to someone inferior to you. My I.Q. is most likely a good 100 points above yours. And in lamest terms, yes… I can put out fires with my mind. But I can start them as well. Don't talk down to me or you may not be able to fly for much longer."

Piotr laughed, "Wow, Warren, I can't believe you just pissed off someone who graduated high school when they were six! You must have a death wish! The professor says that Cassie probably has like a zillion unknown powers that could come out at any time!"

"This is _exactly _why I didn't want to help! Me and little kids do not get along!"

"That's because you talk to them like they're stupid!"

"THEY ARE STUPID!" Warren said a little louder than he meant to.

All of the kids stared at him angrily. Cassie and Jeffery's faces both showed identical glares or hatred.

"Warren," Piotr sighed, "I smell something burning."

Jeffery smiled and gave Cassie a thumbs-up as she un-squinted her mischievous blue eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Remind me again why we're doing this," John groaned as he grabbed a can of frosting and brought it to the table.

"Cuz Scott said so," Bobby answered and sat down next to him.

"Why do we always have to listen to him? I mean, he's got us decorating _ginger-bread_ _houses_. Wouldn't you rather be doing something more…fun?" John flashed his trademark smile devilishly.

Bobby raised an eyebrow, "Would I rather? Hell yeah! But we gotta do this now. We got all the time in the world when we're done." He snaked his arm around John's waist and pulled him closer.

John chuckled and dipped his finger into the can of frosting. He brought it oh-so-slowly to his mouth and sucked the frosting off his finger at a torturously slow pace, smiling seductively the whole time.

Bobby gulped, his mouth dry. John leaned himself forward and kissed Bobby, lifting his hand to his boyfriend's face to caress his cheeks.

They pulled apart after a moment, "Yum," Bobby said, "Vanilla."

John looked at the three girls sitting across from them. Jubes and Kitty's eyes were almost out of their heads. They grinned like, well, like two girls who were getting to watch two guys make out. Rogue looked like she didn't know whether to cry or to beat the crap out of the nearest wall.

"Holy crap," Kitty said, "Damn, Bobby. You are one lucky son of a bitch."

Jubes sighed, "Why can't gay guys date girls?"

"Umm… because that would defeat the purpose?" Bobby said seriously.

"You're kidding right?" John shook his head, "It was rhetorical, idiot."

"I'm not an idiot," Bobby said quietly.

"Yes you are, you're my idiot," John said, pulling Bobby closer.

Marie rolled her eyes and slammed down the can of whipped cream she was holding. The whipped cream exploded out and went all over Marie. It went down her shirt and in her hair. The other four laughed uncontrollably.

"It's not funny," Marie said wiping some whipped cream off of and out of her cleavage.

"Ya know, it's a good thing that me and Bobby are gay and that Kitty and Jubes are chicks, or else that would've been really awkward."

"Yeah, yeah," Marie said, "Get all the laughs out."

"I don't think I ever will," Bobby said, "You are _such _a klutz!"

"You just wait, Bobby, in ten minutes you'll probably be covered in whipped cream too."

The group went silent.

"Oh! Oh my god!" Marie gasped, covering her mouth with her hand, "Oh my god that came out so wrong!"

Kitty, Jubes, and Bobby laughed but John looked intrigued.

"I'm kinda starting to see what you saw in this chick!" He exclaimed, "She's a freakin' genius!"

Bobby's face dropped, "Marie, I'm gonna kill you."

"I'm so sorry Bobby!"

John grabbed Bobby by the wrist and starting pulling him out of the kitchen.

"Hey Jubes!" John yelled, "Toss!"

Jubilee grabbed the can of whipped cream and tossed it to John, who caught it in his free hand, "Come on, Bobby!"

"Say it," Jubes whispered to Kitty.

"No, you do it!" Kitty whispered back.

"Fine, I will, chicken…" Jubes muttered, "Hey, John!"

"What is it Jubes?" John said annoyed, sticking his head back in the kitchen.

She muttered something barley audible, but it sounded vaguely like "_Take pictures…_"


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey readers! Okay, so this chapter is all Bobby and John fluff. It's not like sickly-sweet, so I wasn't gagging as I wrote it, but it is fluffy. I think next chapter is going to be my last one, I'm sorry to say, but I'm working on an idea for another fic so you haven't heard the last of me! **

**Thanks again to my lovely consistent reviewers: malicious fairy, Pyrowhore, and blackrose197666!! Thank you all for reviewing and please continue!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

John slowly opened his eyes, not quite willing to let in the light of day. He wished he could go back to sleep but something was stopping him. It was ridiculously cold!

John turned his tired eyes to the window and was unpleasantly surprised to see-

"Snow. Fucking snow. Why does it always have to snow?!" John knew he should have seen this coming. One of the younger girls at the institute could see the future and had been yammering on about it since July. 'It's gonna snow this Christmas! White Christmas! It's gonna snow!' And snow it did. There was at least a foot and a half and it was still coming down hard.

It was finally Christmas. John had been trying to conceal his excitement for the past week. It was his thing. John Allerdyce didn't show emotion, unless that emotion was rage, sarcasm, or, _very_ occasionally, concern, but only when Bobby was on his mind. To show joy or giddiness wasn't something that John did. And Christmas was linked to both of those emotions. But he was excited now, there was no denying it. Excited and _freezing_!

"Dammit!" John muttered, shivering, "I could have had anybody, I really could have! But I went for the walking ice machine," John sighed and placed his hands on Bobby's side, preparing to shove him out of their bed, as he had done every morning since they had first started dating. Before making the initial shove, John pulled his hands back.

_No, _He thought, _Not today. It's Christmas. _John ran a hand through Bobby's blonde hair and planted a light kiss on his forehead.

Bobby's ice blue eyes opened slowly, "Johnny?" He asked, his voice full of disbelief. The ice mutant sat up and began patting the bed and pillow as if he were blind, "Ok, either this floor has gotten _much _more comfortable since I was pushed onto it last or you didn't push me off."

"Ding, ding, ding," John smirked, "We have a winner. Merry Christmas, Bobby."

"Merry Christmas, Johnny."

"Hey Iceman, I got a question," John said, sitting up, "How come we say _Merry _Christmas, but _Happy _everything else?"

"How should I know? I didn't make up all the rules."

"You're right, that's Scott's area of expertise, I'll ask jolly old Saint tight-ass when we go in the main hall for breakfast."

"We should probably go soon, Scott wanted everyone there by eight o'clock."

John groaned, "Well, what time is it?"

"Like seven forty-five," Bobby said, sneaking a peak and the alarm clock on the other side of their bed.

"Yeah, then I guess we should. But first, let's give each other our presents up here."

"Why?"

"It's gonna be like mass chaos down there, you wouldn't know my gift from anyone else's and I wouldn't know yours."

Bobby shrugged, "I guess… wait a minute. Is that your real reason or is your gift just inappropriate in mixed company.

John feigned a look of shock and insult, "Why Bobby! Do you honestly think I would do that?"

"Yes."

"Fine. I'm busted. I guess I'll just have to save the pink fuzzy handcuffs for your birthday."

"Pink fuzzy whats?!?!?!"

"Joking."

"Yeah, you'd better be."

"No, but seriously, we should give our presents to each other up here."

"Fine, get mine and I'll get yours."

John reached his hand under their bed and pulled out a small, rectangular gift wrapped in ice blue paper. Bobby was holding a small, square gift wrapped in deep red paper.

"Ok," Johnny said, handing Bobby his gift, "Merry Christmas."

Bobby took it and opened the wrapping paper carefully, so that it wouldn't tear. Bobby had a minor case of OCD when it came to opening gifts. He freaked out if the paper tore.

"Oh my god, hurry up!"

"Shut up and let me be! I don't complain when you take forever getting ready for the snow!"

"Dude! I control FIRE! Hello? Fire equals warm. Warm and cold don't mix well, my friend!"

"Oh, well thanks," Bobby muttered.

"Shit…that came out wrong. I didn't mean it like that… Crap, I feel like Marie."

Bobby laughed, "No, I get it, I was just messing with you," He looked down at the unwrapped gift. He looked confused at first.

"Johnny? Why'd you get me The Exorcist? You know I hate horror movies… oh my god! Oh, Thank you!"

"Ha ha…see, I'm not a total idiot!"

Bobby thought back to when he had first seen The Exorcist. It had been the best night of his life.

_-----------Flashback--------_

_Bobby, John, Marie, Kitty, Jubilee, Warren, and Piotr were having a movie night. The group had voted, by an overwhelming majority, to watch a horror movie. Bobby had been the only opposition, with the exception of Jubilee whose opinion was quickly swayed when Piotr said that he would hold her the entire time._

_"The Exorcist?" Bobby had said, shocked, "No way! I hate horror movies!"_

_"Get over it Drake, this movie's amazing!"_

_"Yeah, Bobby, grow up!" Kitty had chimed in._

_"Bobby, don't listen to them," Marie cooed in her southern drawl. John shivered in disgust, almost unable to contain the snarl that was causing his lip to curl in hatred, "You just sit with me, and ignore them others." Marie stroked her gloved hand up and down Bobby's arm._

_John shook his head and focused on getting the plastic wrap off of the DVD. Damn plastic… why was so hard to get off? Jesus!_

_"John!" Bobby had cried, "You're gonna break the movie! On second thought, continue."_

_Marie laughed in a sickly sweet voice. John hated that laugh more than anything, "Oh, Bobby, you're so funny!" she continued to coo. _

_John busied himself with his lighter._

_After about an hour of the movie, the girls were asleep on the couches and floor, Warren had left to go to his room, and Piotr had got assigned to patrol the third floor hall at the last minute._

_Bobby had the blanket pulled up to his eyes, only looking over on occasion. John had watched the entire movie unfazed, he had barely spoken a word since the beginning. _

_"That girlfriend of your is a piece of work, Drake."_

_"Yeah," Bobby said, not picking up on the insult, "She's something isn't she?"_

_John rolled his eyes. 'God, he holds that slutty bitch on the highest freakin' pedestal!'_

_"What?" Bobby asked, pissed off._

_'Oh fuck, did I say that out loud?' "Nothing."_

_"No, what did you say about her?" Bobby growled._

_"Nothing dammit! Just watch the fuckin' movie!"_

_"No! Dammit, John! Tell my what the hell you said!" Bobby yelled…._

_-----------End Flashback----------_

Bobby smiled thinking about it. He and John had woken up the next morning, on the couch, in each other's arms. He barely remembered how it happened. One minute they were fighting, just about ready to rip each other's limbs off and then they were kissing, oblivious to the rest of the world. And the fact that John even cared enough to remember what they watched when they first got together, well, it meant a hell of a lot.

"No, you definitely aren't an idiot! Thanks so much Johnny, you have no idea how much this means to me."

"It may be Christmas, but your still not allowed to call me Johnny! Jesus, I hate that goddamn name! It sounds like a six-year-old's name."

"Oh…well, um… here." Bobby handed his boyfriend his present. John, unlike Bobby, attacked the poor paper until it was in smithereens on the floor. John removed the cover off the navy blue box that was revealed. Inside was a gray lighter with shark teeth painted on the top. It looked just like his first ever lighter, the one Marie had destroyed when Bobby and John told everyone they were dating. This one however, had _Johnny _engraved on the side.

John smiled, "Okay, maybe Johnny isn't such a bad name after all."

"Look, if you really don't like it, I can get you something else. I mean, I just thought-"

John put down his lighter and captured Bobby's lips in his. He wrapped his arms around the ice-mutant's neck and pulled him closer. Bobby wrapped his arms around Johnny's midsection and deepened the kiss.

Johnny pulled his lips away from the larger mutants and started kissing down Bobby's jawbone and neck. Bobby let out a soft moan and John smiled into the kisses. John pulled off Bobby's shirt in one fluid motion. As Bobby reached forward to do the same for John, a knock thundered at the door.

"Drake! Allerdyce! You're late! Get your asses down to the main hall, now!" Scott's voice called through the door.

John sighed and pulled his shirt back down, "Hey Bobby, I'll give you twenty bucks if you say 'Sorry, mine's a bit preoccupied right now.'

"John!" Bobby sputtered, "No way in hell!"

"Fine, fifty bucks! I'll steal the extra thirty from Warren; he's loaded.

"No!"

"Killjoy."

"Drake! Allerdyce! Now!"

"Right away, Saint Tight-ass," John muttered.


	10. Chapter 9

**Hi guys, last chapter! Oh so sorry! But, anyway, I'm working on another fic that'll probably be posted in a week or two. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! And please, readers! This is my last chapter so please, please, please review!**

**Thanks to my consistent reviewers: PyroWhore, malicious fairy, and Blackrose197666! **

The doors swung open, revealing the fire and ice mutant duo of Bobby and John. The couple was holding hands and laughing, completely unaware of the glares they were getting from various younger mutants who had been told that everyone had to be downstairs for them to get their gifts.

"Well, look who finally decided to show up," Scott said, his arms folded, "I should let these kids beat you guys up. That's all they've been talking about for the past half hour."

John shrugged, "Sorry, God, you didn't have to wait for us."

"We have to stick to some kind of schedule or things don't get done," Scott sighed.

John opened his mouth to protest but Logan spoke, "Kid, just shut up. God knows we don't need Summers' head to explode."

"It'd be extremely entertaining though."

"Cassie," Ororo warned.

"Sorry, Ms. Munroe," The young girl muttered, "Can we _please _open our presents now? _Please?_"

"I think everyone's here," Ororo said, looking around.

"Wait, where's Kurt?" Jean asked from the couch, looking around.

"Yeah, where'd Blue Boy go?" Logan asked. Suddenly, Kurt appeared next to Ororo with in a puff of blue smoke. A little girl shrieked, taken by surprise, and turned invisible.

"Where'd you go?" Ororo asked Kurt, putting her arm around his waist.

"Left somezing in my room," He said, his tail swishing back and forth.

"_Now_, are we all here?" Cassie whined almost desperately. Genius I.Q. aside, Cassie was still a little girl who just wanted her freakin' presents!

Jean laughed heartily, "Yes, Cassie. Alright you guys, kill each other for the gifts!"

The chaos began. The younger kids dove for the presents like they were cheeseburgers on a deserted island. Most of them ended up tearing the paper completely off the presents before realizing that it wasn't theirs and handing it sheepishly to it's rightful owner. Then right back into the hell pit they ran.

The presents for the older students were in a separate pile, away from the death trap of the younger students' pile. It was considerably smaller, as most of the older mutants didn't have a good relationship with their parents.

By the time the initial chaos had thinned, everyone had settled down and they were looking at their gifts.

John had received five lighters and a book of matches. He looked like a kid in a candy store, surrounded by all these wonderful sources of fire. He selected the candy cane striped lighter that was from Jubilee and read the card attached to it.

He read aloud, "'_One more word about that revolving door, and you will need surgery to get this lighter out_,' Of where? My ass right?"

"No," Jubes laughed, "Your skull. You'd survive if I shoved it up your ass!"

John shrugged with laughter in his eyes. Bobby put his arm around his boyfriend and pulled him close.

Marie had been silent most of the time. This was her first Christmas without Bobby as her boyfriend. It felt strange, considering how much she hated John, to see him in her place.

She noticed an un-opened gift left by the tree. She took it and saw on the tag:

_To: Marie_

From: John 

She pulled apart the paper and saw a clothing box with the name of her favorite store, _Style_, on the top.

"John?" Marie asked the fire mutant with disbelief in her voice.

John turned to her, "What is it?"

"Did you really get me something?"

The whole room went quiet. Nobody would have believed that John had actually done something nice, and for Marie no less. They waited for his response.

He shrugged, "Yeah, open it up."

"Wow," she said, "I don't understand why."

"_Look at the shirt, you'll see why,_" Bobby muttered under his breath.

"I always thought you didn't like me…"

"_And you're right._"

"But, I guess you've decided it's time to move on and bury the hatchet…"

"_Uhh… not quite._"

"And I think that's very mature of you, John, mature and admirable…"

"_Ha, this is gonna be a laugh. Mature my ass._"

Marie finally stopped talking and took the top off of the box. She removed the white tissue paper and held up the tight black tank top. Her smiling face soon fell into a heated glare.

"You never miss an opportunity to be an asshole, do you?" She growled in anger.

"No, I don't, they're my favorite opportunities of all," John said, smirking.

Kitty jumped up and snatched the shirt from Marie's hands.

"Wow, you really are a jerk, John," She said, holding the shirt forward. In shiny metallic letters it read: _Can't Touch 'Dis._

"Bobby!" Marie yelled, "Did you know about this?!"

"Yeah, I did, actually," Bobby chuckled.

"And you didn't stop him?"

"What was I supposed to do? 'Hey John, don't give that to Marie, it's not nice'? Yeah, that's gonna work," he said sarcastically.

"Well, you could have said something!" Marie yelled in anger.

"Yeah!" Kitty said, "He's your boyfriend, you must have _some _control over him!"

"Actually, he has absolutely none," John said, laughing.

"I do so!"

"No, you don't."

Bobby pouted.

"John, I can't believe you would do that though," Marie said, "God, that was a low blow!"

"Hey! You're just pissed because I'm dating your ex-boyfriend! Note that very important little word: _EX!"_

"You guys, cool it!" Jean said, "And Marie, you _really_ need to calm down."

"Yeah, Marie," John said, "You're so uptight…"

"John, don't you dare get into that again," Bobby groaned.

"John, if you say anything about me, I will kill you!"

"I was just gonna say-"

"Oh my god, John just shut up!"

But since when has it ever been in John Allerdyce's nature to shut up?

_The Boys, they were chased,_

_From morning 'till night,_

_By the girls, they were tackled,_

_There were kicks, punches, and bites,_

_Well, when the girls' tempers had calmed,_

_And the boys' injuries were healed,_

_All the mansion's mutants,_

_Settled down for the meal,_

_Ororo and Kurt had cooked it,_

_Logan had helped a bit,_

_But when his help wasn't mentioned,_

_The Wolverine pitched a fit,_

_The evening dwindled down,_

_The young ones slumped off to bed,_

_But the older ones wouldn't go,_

_No matter what Scott had said,_

_By the time the clock had struck two,_

_Jean shooed the teens off with no fight,_

_The adults followed in moments,_

_Turning off all the lights,_

_And now I say to my readers,_

_Who I hope are full of delight,_

_Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!_


End file.
